


A Warm Night

by HarvestGirl10



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Hop and Gloria are both 18, NSFW, Postwick Week Prompt, Smut, Warm Nights, and hop is too sweet, as usual gloria is a mess, cold nights, fluffsmut, glop, no beta we die like men, second time is always better than the first, sonia is once again tired of their nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvestGirl10/pseuds/HarvestGirl10
Summary: Unlike what the movies have you believe, the "first time" isn't always that great. What they don't tell you, Gloria realizes, is that it gets better the second time around. A story not about Hop and Gloria's first time, but instead, how they manage through after the fact.--Prompt for Postwickshipping Week: Cold Nights/Warm Nights
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 16
Kudos: 284





	A Warm Night

* * *

Postwickshipping Week

Prompt: Warm Nights/Cold Nights

* * *

Out of her long list of Champion duties she had to endure, the obligations Gloria had in Circhester were the most… _exhausting_.

“Oh ho ho, honey, don’t think type advantage is everything! What kind of message would that give the gym challengers?”

She couldn’t help but sigh as she sat in the Circhester Gym, watching Melony and Gordie duke it out for the gym’s leadership. It was a typical ordeal for a dual-type gym-- whoever wins the battle gets to challenge Gloria. Whoever Gloria then sponsors gets to lead the gym for the next season’s Gym Challenge.

And so on and so forth, that’s how the League dictated it. In all of Gloria’s years as Champion, eight as of this season, this visit was always the one she dreaded the most.

“Ha! Save the lectures mum while my rock moves crumble your ice into slush!”

A silent groan escaped Gloria as the two family members persisted in the match, neither pokemon on either side showing signs of fatigue. It wasn’t a bad setup, really it wasn’t, but the Circhester Gym could learn a thing or two from Stow-On-Side.

At least there Allister and Bea kept their fighting _on the battlefield_.

Nervously, Gloria tapped her foot as she sat on the bench…doing everything she could to maintain focus. The two were going to need her input once all was finished, and she needed to concentrate. However, it was easier said than done as her attention kept shifting away from the field…and to the idle Rotomphone in her bag.

Gloria couldn’t resist biting her lip as she crossed her arms.

An uneasy chill ran down her spine, and all Gloria could do was blame it on the icy temperature within the gym’s arena. And yet…she knew better than that. She knew better than to blame fatigue on the way her eyes drifted off into a daze. She knew better than to assume her attention was elsewhere because she judged Melony and Gordie’s battles countless times before.

She knew better than to assume her mind was on anything else but _that night_.

_“Don’t worry about me, Hop. I’m not fragile, I won’t break.”_

_“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…”_

_“Ouch! My hair!”_

_“…I don’t think it’s in.”_

_“Here…let me just, hold on, roll over.”_

_“A-Ah…stop, Hop! Pull it out, pull it out!”_

_“D-Does this feel better?”_

_“N-no, it hurts!”_

The cry of the gym’s buzzer broke Gloria away from her thoughts and back to reality. From across the field, Melony smiled cheekily as Gordie resentfully shook her hand. 

“How was that, Gloria sweetie?” Melony called over in her usual cheery tone. “You think I got what it takes to lead the gym this season?”

Gloria felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she pulled herself quickly together, standing up from the bench to approach the duo.

“Um, y-yeah!” She tried to smile, stumbling, “You both were ace out there!”

Gordie shrugged as he fixed his sunglasses. He turned then to Gloria with an expecting gaze, “The sponsorship still hasn’t been decided. In your opinion, how were my strategies compared to last year?”

A block of ice might as well have slithered down Gloria’s back as she froze. _Shoot_ , she really wasn’t paying much attention to properly answer a question like that.

“W-Well…” Gloria began as she looked to the side, “Let me see here-”

“Oh Gordie bean,” Melony chided as she hug Gloria’s shoulder, “I think that’s a question you can answer yourself! Only a true gym leader can attest for their own skills!”

Gordie clucked his tongue as he scoffed, looking away to hide the embarrassment in his cheeks. Gloria couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh of relief as Melony embraced her side.

Leave it to the Mum of the Pokemon League to save the day.

“So then,” Gloria said as she turned to face Melony, “Shall we began our battle now?”

She expected Melony to agree. To meet her instantly on the other side of the field. Of all things, however, she _did not_ expect Melony to shake her head with a wink. 

“Not necessary, dear.” She smiled, “I’m going to forfeit the season to my son.”

Both Gloria and Gordie gaped at her.

“W-What?!” Gordie jumped back, “Are you serious? _What was all this fuss for then?_ ”

Melony’s smile came with a tiny hum.

“Can’t a mummy challenge her son for fun?” She said, and her response alone was enough for Gloria to feel the secondhand embarrassment.

Gordie’s face grew red as he swatted away Melony’s attempt of a hug. Gloria could only do her best to refrain from chuckling at the sight.

“Now go on, my little Gordie bean, you have your gym trainers to schedule.” Melony began, “I’ll go alert the arena's staff about the change in the meantime.”

It was all Gordie needed to hear to leave the two women alone on the field. Gloria watched as he left, Melony’s amused smirk only growing bigger by the second the moment he disappeared.

“Why did you do that?” Gloria turned to Melony, “He led the gym last year. I could have sworn you would want it back this season.”

“Oh, I would have liked it, yes.” She said, “But…it seems like there is something bothering you today. If that’s the case, then trivial matters such as this are the least of our concerns.” 

Gloria jolted.

“W-What are you talking about, Melony? I’m fine!”

Melony shook her head with a tsk.

“Honey, it’s okay.” She said with a smile, “We’ve all had rough days and you’ve worked so hard preparing for this season already. If you needed a break, you could have just told me.”

Gloria didn’t know what to say.

Melony continued, “Plus, I’m happy to see my son lead the gym. Not with the type I wanted, sure, but it warms my heart nonetheless.”

“Melony…” Gloria began, furrowing her brow, “I’m okay, really. I can battle you or Gordie if you still need me to-”

“Ah-ah,” Melony put a finger to her mouth, “I forfeited so the decision has already been made. I think what you owe the League, and yourself, is a nice day to relax.”

Her smile then grew playful.

“Maybe some time with your boyfriend would be just the ticket!”

The remark itself was enough for Gloria’s skin to turn pink as Melony impishly giggled. She didn’t know what to say. What could she say?

That she hasn’t seen Hop since _the incident_ a few days ago? That she was too guilty to even face him after ruining their first time? That she was the worst girlfriend ever for hurting him the way she did?

Instead, all Gloria could do was nervously laugh along with Melony.

It was all she could do.

It was all she could manage.

* * *

The snowfall that afternoon was particularly heavy, even by Circhester’s standards. The sight itself shocked Gloria by the time she stepped out of the gym, and she couldn’t help but notice how time seemed to just stop in response to it all.

It was beautiful. Picturesque. Straight out of a snow globe, almost.

However, as pretty as the sight was, Gloria was _not_ one for the cold. All she wanted to do was make a beeline straight back to the Hotel Ionia, where she could enjoy her day off in peace and frustration.

And, more importantly, vent to a reliable source about her unique… _problem_.

 _“That bad, huh?”_ Sonia’s voice rang through the phone as Gloria flopped down on her bed, covering her face in embarrassment as she found herself reliving the details.

“That bad.” Gloria said, feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks. She expected Sonia to apologize. To offer her condolences, at the very least. But of all things, what she did not expect was to hear her _laugh_ on the other line.

 _“Welcome to the club.”_ She chuckled, _“The first time usually isn’t the best.”_

Gloria shot up in response, clutching the phone tight in frustration.

“B-But the movies! The b-books-!”

 _“All lies. Fairytales. Nothing but pure fantasy and imagination.”_ Sonia responded flatly before sighing, _“It can be tough being a woman, that’s all I’m going to say.”_

Gloria fell back against her pillow with a groan. She didn’t understand, she thought she did everything right. Her first time was supposed to be perfect, and with Hop how couldn’t it be? What did she do wrong?

Maybe doing it in a tent in the weald wasn’t the best place to start after all…

“I don’t get it. I really, _really_ , wanted to do it. I had everything planned out but, in the end, I panicked and just made him…stop.” She sighed, staring up at the ceiling. “Hop probably hates me now.”

She heard Sonia hum in response.

 _“Hop’s been in love with you since you two were kids. I doubt he suddenly hates you because of this.”_ Sonia said, _“He’s probably just as frustrated as you are, that’s all. What did he have to say about all this?”_

“…We haven’t really talked about it since it happened.” Gloria muttered, low enough to admit it to herself. Loud enough for Sonia to hear, and groan in response.

 _“Aren’t you guys eighteen?! I swear, you two are going to give me gray hairs!”_ Sonia chided, _“Talking about this sort of thing is important! Communication is key ya know!”_

Gloria let out another frustrated grumble. She wanted to talk to Hop…but…it was just too embarrassing!

“How has he been at the lab?” Gloria asked instead, “Does he look unhappy or bitter at all?”

_“Well, Leon came home to visit so Hop took a few days off. I haven’t really seen him much.”_

Oh.

So that’s why he wasn’t as talkative these past couple of days. Gloria took in a deep breath as she bit her lip, thinking.

“Hey Sonia?” She asked, hesitant.

_“Hmm?”_

“Was your first time bad too?”

And the professor laughed.

_“Oh yeah, it was terrible. The worst minute of my life, but it gets better with time and a little practice.”_

Practice. Gloria paused on the word. _Practice_. Practice implied doing it again, and again. The thought of going through that pain sent a chill down Gloria’s spine, and she had to shake it away. She didn’t know if she was up to do that again, to just bear through it, to put Hop through that awkwardness once more…

“But…” Gloria said, “It hurt so _bad.”_

_“That’s why you have to take things slow and communicate with your partner. Find out what works for you, and ease your way into it.”_

Gloria hesitated to respond, which allowed Sonia to continue.

 _“I mean, there’s more to sex than just penetration. It’s not just in, out, and done, you know?”_ Sonia said, and Gloria’s eyes widened.

“Are you _serious_? That’s not all there is?” The young champion’s voice broke.

Silence.

A terrible, long silence.

 _“Oh Gloria,”_ Sonia began, _“My sweet, summer child.”_

* * *

A frantic Gloria tore through every drawer in the hotel room, her cheeks flustered.

She didn’t know what was more shocking. The fact her expectations for sex were blown completely out the window by just _one talk_ with Sonia, or that the hotel failed to provide a single room service menu for dinner.

Gloria groaned as she closed the final drawer, her face falling into her hands. 

Sonia was right. After what she told her about sex, Gloria definitely had her expectations too high. Too high with too little knowledge. A lot of frustration could easily had been avoided. _In fact, a lot of things could have been avoided._

Her stomach then rumbled.

And on top of it all, she had no way to order herself dinner for the night. The last thing she wanted to do was to go out in public in this frenzied state. She would rather starve otherwise.

The sun was setting outside and the snow was falling heavier. Leaving the comforts of her warm room definitely didn’t appeal to the young champion, all she wanted to do was just curl up in bed with some food and be done with the day. 

Be done with this embarrassment.

She was just about to reach for the phone to call the front desk when her Rotom buzzed. Gloria hesitated, before reluctantly picking it up.

“If this is Sonia describing _one more position,_ I swear…” She grumbled, but her eyes widened as Hop’s name came across her screen. _Finally._

**Soo hungry! Definitely could go for a plate of curry right now. Or 2. Do you think it’s weird to mix both the sweet and sour flavors together? Miss you, love. <3**

Her lips cracked into a smile at the text. Here she was, stressing out about everything, while Hop was acting his usual old self. At least, that’s what Gloria hoped as she typed out her response to him.

**Definitely not weird at all. I can probably eat 3 plates at this rate if I wasn’t stuck in this room. I’ll do my best to come home soon. Wish you were here. <3**

Then again, Gloria wouldn’t put it past Hop to just hide his feelings and pretend everything was okay. For all she knew, he could be trying to play it cool until they see each other again. Then who knows how he’ll feel…

Another text from Hop.

**So you really are snowed in that Circhester Champion Suite, huh?**

Gloria sent her text as she pulled out her comfy clothes for the night.

**Yes. Save Me. SOS.**

Her nighttime apparel was a far cry from the skimpy lingerie she attempted to wear the other night, instead opting in for something a little more her speed. A ragged, old t-shirt and an oversized pair of sweatpants to match.

Gloria then tossed the phone to the side as she dressed, relishing in the feeling of the soft cotton against her skin. Hop didn’t respond back after that, only causing mild concern from Gloria as she bit her lip. Was that too far of her to suggest something like that? They used to always tease each other before, but she guessed, now it was just a little bit different.

She tried to shake it off.

If there was anything Sonia’s lesson taught her, it was that she had to stop overthinking everything! And so, with a steady breath, Gloria picked up her Rotom to phone the Hotel Ionia’s front desk.

“Hi this is Gloria from the Champion Suite…” She began, awkward on the phone as always, “I’d like to make a request for room ser-”

And suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

“Room service!” A muffled voice on the other end called out.

“U-Um,” Gloria stuttered as she looked over, raising an eyebrow. “…Never mind.”

She clicked the Rotom away as she approached the door in disbelief. Either the Hotel Ionia had extreme hospitality when it came to the Champion, or she was losing it.

 _“Hello?”_ Gloria asked before opening the door, “I’m sorry, but I didn’t order anything yet. You must have the wrong room.”

The voice behind the door made a sound, something almost of a snicker.

“Champion Gloria? Sweet and spicy curry, extra rice, no veggies?” The voice asked, and Gloria couldn’t help but hesitate. That _was_ her usual order. But…she definitely didn’t order it yet!

Her eyes widened suddenly. Did she have a stalker on her hands?!

Carefully, Gloria peeped through the hole in the door but all she could see was a mountain of food in sight. At that moment, her stomach couldn’t help but growl once more.

“I don’t know who you are,” She tried to sound intimidating as her stomach rumbled on, “But I have a Zamazenta with me who won’t play nice!”

The voice made an intimidating whistle.

_“And I have a Zacian who bites just as hard.”_

Gloria blinked. What did they just say? A Zacian? No one could possibly have a Zacian unless… _unless…_

 _“Hop?!”_ Gloria gasped as she unlocked the door, where Hop proudly stood. In both hands he held up two large takeout bags, and on his face, the cheekiest smirk that only he was capable of.

“You said you needed rescuing, so here I am. Curry and all!” He said, but his words were lost as Gloria flung her arms around him.

“How did you-? I mean, the lab, _the snow_ -”

But Hop instead silenced her with a quick peck on the lips.

“I took some time off. Took the earliest flying taxi available and lucked out with the weather. That’s all.” He said, walking past her and placing the food down on a nearby surface. He shook his arms, relieved to be gone of the weight.

Gloria turned around as she closed the door, still curious.

“But Sonia said you took time off to spend it with Leon,” She said, before shaking her head, “N-Not that I’m mad you’re here or anything!”

Hop grinned as he stretched his arms out and placed them behind his neck, “Yeah, I hung out with Lee for a little bit but realized I would much rather spend my time off with you.”

“Really?” Gloria’s face lit up, and she could bet she was probably blushing.

“Really.” Hop said as he took her in for a warm embrace, before the sound of both their stomachs growling broke his hold. He turned from her and back to the bags of food, happily digging in and pulling out their takeout order.

“So I got your usual, plus this new sweet and sour flavor they had, and plenty of noodles also on the side. Don’t worry, I made sure they took out all those little peppers you hate. _But_ if some slipped in, I’ll eat them for you.”

He handed Gloria her food, and Gloria felt her whole face lit up. She looked down with delight at the takeout plate in her hands, its contents still warm to the touch. Suddenly, she then perked up at him.

“Oh! What about-?”

“Drinks?” Hop said as he pulled out two lemonades from the bag, “Got it covered, don’t you worry.”

“You’re the best,” She grinned, playfully sobbing as she took her bottle, “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yep, you don’t.” He teased as he lightly flicked her forehead before handing her some plastic utensils, chuckling “But here I am.”

The sight of Hop acting so nonchalant and carefree was so…reassuring. Like their disastrous night didn’t even happen at all. Gloria watched as he kicked off his shoes, humming happily as he made himself comfortable. Then again, Gloria thought, she knew Hop well enough to know he would bottle up his feelings over it.

_“Hop, just stop! It hurts so bad!”_

If only she had the courage to just speak up and communicate. That she wanted to sort through it, maybe try again with her newfound mentality, see how he felt about it all. But, alas, she too didn’t want to ruin his pleasant mood.

Even if it was just a facade.

‘So,” Hop whistled as he plopped himself on the bed with his food, “What was your plan before I showed up?”

“Probably just veg out in front of the TV or something.” Gloria said as she plopped down next to him with her helping, laying out napkins between them.

“Ace, so we’ll do that.” Hop smiled cheekily as he reached for the remote and turned on the telly. But he flipped through the channels so quickly, Gloria could barely see what was on. Her brow furrowed.

“Let me try,” She pouted as she reached for the remote, “You’re going too fast I can’t see what’s on!”

But Hop only stretched his arm away from her, snickering.

“Nope.” He teased as Gloria tried to reach again for the remote, “Nuh-uh. I got dibs.”

With a plate of curry in one hand while the other tried to wrangle the remote from Hop, Gloria couldn’t help but laugh along as Hop persisted his game of keep away.

“Oh, _you’re so immature_!” She growled as she set the curry down, before using both arms to try and grab the remote. Hop laughed as he tucked the remote against his waist, his food too all but forgotten.

“That’s right!” Hop stuck his tongue out as she tried to reach and crawl over him. In that instant, Gloria loomed over his torso as she tried to pin him down, but alas, her efforts proved futile as Hop reached up and licked her ear.

“Hey!” Gloria shot up in recoil, blushing, “That’s not fair!”

Hop could only smirk up at her.

“All’s fair in love and war.” And he then grabbed for her wrist and pulled her back down with him. She fell forward with a soft _plop_ before Hop rolled her over, and assaulted her sides with a threshold of tickles.

Their laughter rang through the room.

“H-Hop!” Gloria laughed, “S-Stop, that tickles!”

Hop snickered as he continued his efforts, reaching up and under her arms, “Oh yeah? Does it tickle _here_?”

“Yes!’ Gloria gasped with laughter as he pressed her further into the bed, “I-I can’t breathe!”

His hands moved from her arms down to her sides again, and Hop laughed as he moved towards her belly.

“You want me to _stop_?” Hop feigned a gasp, “No? _Keep going_?” And then, his fingers flustered in a flurry against her as he nuzzled into the croon of her neck. Gloria gasped with laughter as she tried to playfully wrestle him off.

 _“Noo!”_ She gasped out, tears forming along her eyes. She then glance over at their food sitting on the edge of the bed, its contents dangerously tipping over.

“Hop, the food!” She gasped out in the assault, before throwing her head back in laughter, “…The food is going to spill!”

He ignored her as he continued to nuzzle her neck, blowing a raspberry against her skin. Gloria squirmed in a fit a giggles as she regained some control and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him away to face her.

And there they were. Face to face. Snickering as their noses touched briefly.

Gloria felt her breath slip away in the midst of it all. He was close, dangerously close.

“Do you surrender?” Hop said as he pressed her further against the mattress, grinning deviously.

“No.” Gloria whispered yet meanwhile found her lips inching closer and closer …until they brushed ever so softly against his own.

Hop didn’t hesitate as he accepted the gesture, kissing her back with a soft hum. The remote fell from his hands and onto the floor as they settled into their embrace, everything around them coming to a pause. Every breath. Every touch. It was just too intoxicating to resist.

Hop’s hands relaxed as they settled upon her waist, and Gloria exhaled as she pulled him closer to her.

“You got me,” He sighed as they broke apart, before going back to kiss her once more. “You got me good.”

The moment was perfect. Too perfect to even think of any bad memories or awkward encounters. Too perfect to… _have their stomachs growl in the middle of it all_. They pulled away as the rumbling grew louder, bringing Hop to clear his throat awkwardly.

“We should probably get back to dinner…” Hop said sheepishly as he pulled himself up, “Don’t want it to get cold.”

“Y-Yeah…” Gloria mustered as she sat up on the bed, cheeks pink. “We don’t want that.”

In that moment, however, curry was the farthest thing from her mind.

* * *

Time seemed to go by in a flash. With empty takeout boxes and bellies full of food, Gloria and Hop happily lounged on the bed while settling on an old movie.

“I can’t believe we once thought those effects were real.” Gloria remarked as she snuggled up against a pillow, Hop nodded.

“Yeah, it looks so cheesy now.” He chuckled, stretching out towards the foot of the bed. It was a comfortable setup, Gloria didn’t mind it one bit, but she couldn’t help but notice how Hop was still in his day clothes. 

And it was already way past dinner time.

Come to think of it, she didn’t notice a travel bag with him when he surprised her. Was he thinking of leaving? The thought brought a pang to Gloria’s chest. Although they never slept in the same bed before…and especially after _that night_ …she didn’t want to assume he would sleep over. But still, the very idea of it stirred something in her.

She _wanted_ him to stay.

Such thoughts plagued her as the movie went on, Hop obliviously enjoying the film without even the slightest hint to what she was thinking. If only he knew…

“Aw man, I forgot how short this movie was.” Hop said as the credits soon started to role. Gloria didn’t even notice the movie was over, was she really that lost in thought?

She watched as her boyfriend playfully flopped over and sat up to face her, stretching his arms.

“Well…” He yawned as he looked at the clock anxiously before turning back to Gloria, “I guess I should head back to my room now.”

Her eyes widened. Her very thoughts confirmed.

“Your room?” Gloria gaped at him, raising an eyebrow. So she was right. He wasn’t planning on staying over after all…

Hop laughed sheepishly as he scratched his head, “I-I mean…I didn’t want to assume anything.”

Gloria felt a chord strike deep within her chest. She didn’t think, she didn’t even realize what she was doing, before scooting over to him and placing her hand on his.

“Hop, you’re my boyfriend.” She said, her voice firm. “Having you stay somewhere else would just be… _ridiculous_.”

Perhaps the snowstorm outside caused the room’s heater to flare up. Or…perhaps her cheeks were just that pink. Gloria didn’t know, but by the way Hop’s hand relaxed in hers, she didn’t care.

She was _relieved._

Hop must have felt the same way by the way he smiled at her, before leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

“Thanks, love.” He said, before chuckling, “My room was shite compared to this anyway.”

“Says the one who loves camping so much!” Gloria laughed, and Hop playfully nudged her arm.

“Hey! I had good memories out there!” He recoiled back with laughter, “Never a bad time when it’s just you and a tent.”

In that moment, Gloria paused. She looked at him, her cheeks burning even brighter than before. So there it was, the reference to _that night_. Did he mean what she thought he meant? He couldn’t be serious, could he? The memory of their disastrous encounter was still fresh, enough to make her bite her lip at the thought.

She looked away, ashamed. He _really_ must be trying to play it cool, wasn’t he?

He didn’t have to do that for her sake.

Hop’s gaze lingered on her as Gloria awkwardly shifted her weight on the bed, before placing his arm on her shoulder. Urging her to look at him. He knew exactly what she was thinking about, and he knew exactly what his words implied.

“Gloria,” He spoke, his voice now soft, “I mean it. I _never_ had a bad time with you.”

“How can you say that?” Gloria looked up at him, “I ruined our first time. I made you feel bad about it. I…I hurt you.” And there it was, out in the open. Gloria wanted to slap herself, it looks like she couldn’t hold it in after all.

Hop frowned.

“ _And I hurt you_. It’d be wrong of me to say I didn’t jump the gun either, Glo. But, but it’s okay. We just rushed into it, that’s all.”

Gloria kept her gaze low, fidgeting. Hop ducked his head down to meet her in the eye, smiling.

“We’re in this together, aren’t we? We’ll figure it out, one step at a time.” He then smiled that boyish smile of his. “After all, isn’t that what rivals are for?”

Gloria scoffed as she met his gaze, “You still say that so nonchalantly.” And by the caring look in his eyes, she too couldn’t help but smile.

“So…” Gloria paused, “You don’t hate me?”

It was Hop’s turn to scoff

“Hate you?” He laughed, “I brought you curry in bed, didn’t I? _I’m absolutely bonkers for you, Gloria_.”

His words alone were enough to lift the weight off her shoulders. The embrace that came next was enough to make sure the weight never settled itself again.

So, it wasn’t a facade. He genuinely wasn’t mad at her. As disastrous as the sex was, he didn’t hate or blame her for it.

Throughout it all, he was still the Hop she loved.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” He smiled as he pulled back, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“We can just lay here, and eat curry, maybe kiss, for the rest our lives and I’ll be happy.”

“You say that so confidently.” Gloria snorted, but Hop shook his head.

“Why wouldn’t I? I’m the luckiest man in the world already.”

And again, he brought her into his arms for a lingering hug. Gloria breathed in happily at his touch, closing her eyes. It was then when Hop pulled them back to the bed with a playful plop that Gloria shrieked, before laughing along as he tickled her once more.

If she could breathe, if she could say more than the giggles that came out her lips, she would say that Hop was wrong.

That she was truly the lucky one.

* * *

They fell asleep to the white noise of the television, its blue light illuminating the suite in a hazy yet subdued glow. It wasn’t far off from midnight when Gloria woke up, her eyes adjusting to the bright telly in contrast to the darkness of the room.

Rolling over, there Hop was. Sleeping softly against the sheets with his arms sprawled over his head. The sight brought on memories of their sleepovers as kids, and Gloria snickered. He hasn’t really changed one bit, even in their late teens, he sleeps just like a child.

Careful not to disrupt him, she pulled back the comforter and tip toed to the nearby bathroom. Inside, the cool tile met her feet and sent a jolt through her body…waking her up as she flickered on the lights. As time ticked on and she soon felt the cool water on her hands, Gloria suddenly felt very hot.

Her heart almost bursting.

She tried to shake it off, even splashed some water on her cheeks, but it didn’t seem to work. Her heart continued to beat into a steady, rapid rhythm- rising up to the base of her throat before settling and pooling low in her abdomen.

‘It’s fine…” She whispered to her reflection as she gave herself a reassuring nod, “It’s fine.”

However, as she flicked off the lights and tip toed back to the solace of their bed, all was not fine. The sight of Hop sleeping there, so relaxed, so happy to be here, sent a strange warmth through her.

Almost as if she, too, found a sense of ease in being so close to him.

Gloria once more pulled back the covers and crawled under the blanket, careful not to cause any disturbance. If only sleep would come as easily as she hoped after that, but it was no use. Instead, to focus on something other than her beating heart, she watched the telly in front of her and its constant spiral of mindless commercials.

Although the sound was muted, she got the gist of almost every single one. A Moo-Moo milk ad. A shampoo commercial. Another sponsorship for the League. Some promotion for the Captain’s Table back in Hulbury…

They all blurred together and meshed into one, almost, as Gloria’s focus kept shifting back to Hop’s presence next to her.

“You know,” She suddenly heard a soft, scratchy voice awaken, “I don’t think the food there is that great.”

Gloria jumped a little at the sound of Hop stirring, turning her attention over to him. He yawned as he sat up in the bed, stretching his arms. As he did Gloria noticed his shirt rise above his waist, his lower abs appearing for just a split second. She felt her cheeks turned pink at the sight.

“You’re awake too…?” She whispered, but to what point? Now he was awake. And now her heart was beating even faster.

Hop smiled sleepily at her as he settled back against his pillow. “Yeah, been waking up every other hour or so.” He then chuckled softly, “I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“N-No…” Gloria mustered as she nestled up against him, he then wrapped his arm around her. “I’m sorry if I woke _you.”_

“S’okay.” Hop sighed contently as he pulled her close to him, before breathing in the scent of her hair. “You can wake me up anytime you want.”

Gloria snorted against his chest, “Yeah right.”

Hop chuckled once more, his laughter rumbling deep in his torso. They stayed like that then in a comfortable silence as Gloria listened contently to the breathing in his chest. It was a steady rhythm, in and out, and soon she found her own breathing flowing in time with his.

It was such…an intimate feeling.

And then, Hop stirred slightly.

“Are you…are you going to fall back asleep?” Gloria asked, their eyes now level with the other.

“Maybe.” Hop said with a small yawn, before leaning in to press his forehead against hers. Although the room was dark, and the telly’s dim was low, Gloria made out the softness in his gaze.

Something then aroused within her.

“…do you want to fall back asleep?” His voice dropped down to a whisper, low enough that Gloria could have missed it. He then tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and with just that touch, Gloria felt herself go flush.

Her lips parted as if to speak, but instead, she found herself just shaking her head. Instead, she leaned forward ever so slightly and brushed her lips against his. He breathed into her touch, savoring the feeling, before parting.

“Then let’s not sleep…” He muttered as he leaned in again, “Let’s not sleep at all.”

His lips met hers again at a soft, sensual pace. It was a tender feeling, easy, soft, as they kissed—his embrace tightening against hers. Gloria returned the gesture, that heated feeling pooling once more in her stomach, as she pushed herself closer against him. The softness of the blankets and of his clothes enveloped her in their perfect embrace, in which she sighed between breaths before claiming his lips once more.

They kissed countless times before, too many for Gloria to count, but this was different. She couldn’t recall a kiss feeling this… _good_.

“I can do this all night,” She breathed against him, and she then felt Hop smile against her lips.

“We can do that.” He murmured, and there was something different in his tone. Something sensual. Almost carnal.

On Gloria’s lead, the kiss deepened as the two closed their eyes blissfully- enjoying the feeling of each other wrapped up in the other’s arms. It was perfect in every way, in its own spontaneous sense, and Gloria could only imagine maybe this was the kind of thing Sonia was referring to all along.

Their weight shifted as Hop loomed over her slightly, still holding her close against him. In that shift, however, a strange sensation tingled between Gloria’s legs as she felt a bulge press against her core.

_Ah._

Impulsively, a moan slipped out between her lips as the motion occurred once more.

She never felt something that good before. She leaned in again to the sensation, and exhaled with relief as the feeling hit her again deliciously. Just like an itch she didn’t know she needed scratched. Gloria then felt a twitch as she continued grinding against Hop’s groin, and all she could do was happily succumb to his kisses as he too moved his hips with hers.

_Ahh._

Hop groaned softly against her lips as she moved against him. 

“You like that?” He murmured with a sigh, returning the gesture as his hand drifted down her waist and cupping her bottom. Gloria could only exhale in response at the feeling, her body moving on its own accord against his.

The feeling was soft, yet hard, at the same time as Hop rubbed against her groin. The hardness of his bulge. The velvety softness of his sweatpants. It felt good. _Really good_.

And yet, she wanted more. She snuck her hand around his waist to pull him in closer, and he responded by meeting her thrust for thrust. Gloria mewled in response, and Hop took the initiative at that moment to deepen their kiss further.

His hips now set at a dreamy, languid pace.

“That feels…” Gloria breathed, “…so good…”

Hop’s half-lidded gaze said it all as his hands moved up to tenderly caress her sides, riling up her t-shirt ever so slightly.

“Yeah?” He moaned as he continued, trailing his kisses from her lips to the side of her neck. “You deserve to feel good…”

Gloria gasped as he then found a spot tucked right along the side of her throat, settling there with a tender bite. Soft moans slipped out in response as Hop then licked the spot before continuing once more. 

“F-Fuck…” Gloria sighed, the words leaving her, “Hop…”

Kissing. Feeling each other like this. It was nothing like their last attempt of intimacy. Where everything back then was rushed with expectations set way too high, this felt…right. Like how it should have been all along.

Gloria closed her eyes with a moan as Hop found her lips again, his tongue once more meeting hers. As they parted for air, she felt him smile against her lips before kissing her again. And again. Their hips moving together in perfect unison. 

And then, Hop’s hands trailed from the sides of her waist, drifting up to the inside of her shirt. They inched forward along her stomach, higher, and higher…until…

Suddenly, Gloria’s eyes widened as she pulled back with a jolt. Her body rigid. In response, Hop froze as he too pulled back from her, retreating his hands in concern.

“I-I’m sorry!” Hop began as he put his arms up, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to rush-”

But Gloria quickly shook her head, cheeks aflame as she covered herself with her arms over her shirt.

“N-No, it’s not you!” Gloria blushed profusely as she looked away to the side, too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

“I just,” She flustered, “I just don’t…have anything sexy underneath this time...”

She couldn’t look him in the eye. This was so _embarrassing_. What would Hop think if he saw the old sports bra she was wearing? It would kill the mood, without a doubt. After all, she certainly didn’t plan for _this_.

“I mean,” Hop stammered a little bit, before chuckling, “I’m pretty sure _I_ have a curry stain on my sweatpants.”

Gloria glanced up to him, then down to his pants. There _was_ a little trace of curry sauce along his hip, and by looking at it, she couldn’t help it. She started laughing too.

Falling forward into his chest, the two laughed as Hop gently rubbed her back.

“But,” Hop said, pulling back and meeting her eye to eye, “We can absolutely stop. We don’t have to go any further tonight, that’s okay.”

Gloria only met his response with a kiss. Then another. And another.

“I don’t mind curry stains…” She sighed as her grip on his shirt tightened, pulling his chest closer to hers. Her cheeks flushed as his hand cautiously drifted back down to her waist, before settling his grip dangerously close by the hem of her tee.

“And I don’t mind _this…”_ Hop’s voice dripped low, sensually low, as his fingers slipped underneath her shirt and skimmed along her sides. He trailed along the underside of her bra, and Gloria hitched a breath as he grazed over the top, before ultimately, cupping his hand around her completely.

She gasped at the feeling as he began to massage her breast, slow and steady as once more she felt his lips on hers. And in their kiss, Hop leaned her back against the pillows as Gloria sighed at his touch. Steadily, his hands soon trailed downward and back to the hems of her shirt. With a small nod, Gloria shut her eyes as she felt the garment pull over her head…revealing the worn sports bra underneath.

He pulled back to look at her in the moment as Gloria looked away, embarrassed as she tried to cover her chest.

“S-Sorry…” Was all she could manage to say, but Hop just shook his head. He eased her arms away as he cautiously leaned in to kiss under her collarbone, bringing out yet another moan from her lips. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Hop groaned as he trailed his kisses down to her chest. “You’re so hot.”

Quickly, he sat up and lifted his own shirt over his head—revealing his lean yet toned body before her. Although she has seen him like this before, it still surprised her a little bit, not taking Hop to be one to work out while studying research at the lab. She reached up and trailed her hand down his abs, biting her lip. Unlike the last time when everything felt rushed, this felt different. _Very different._

Hop’s hand then grabbed hers before she could trail any further, before leaning back down towards her and groaning, “ _I want you first_.”

Hearing him with that sort of tone sent a flare of heat down to her core, bringing her hips up to meet his once more. He happily met her back with another thrust, before inching his fingers under her bra and lifting that, too, over her head.

Revealing her flushed, heaving chest before him.

“You don’t have to stare…you’ve seen them before.” Gloria muttered as Hop’s gaze darkened before her, staring down at her with a glaze in his eyes. He didn’t say anything in response, before his hand cupped over her left breast …while settling his lips on the right.

_Oh. He didn’t do that the last time._

She threw her head back in response with a gasp, the sensation nothing like they tried before as she felt his tongue swirl over her nipple. With a pop, he continued to suckle her flesh as his hand kneaded the other…before switching his attention to the other and repeating the motion. 

Her hands reached for him as she stroked the back of his neck, moaning as she arched her back into him.

“Where did you,” Gloria gasped, barely being able to think, “Where did…you learn…this?”

Hop moved over to her other breast, groaning softly “I don’t know …I just _always_ wanted to do this.”

And Gloria felt herself go to mush as he brought his lips down again, resuming his attentions to her chest. Her stomach grew taut as she began to shake underneath him, her breaths growing more and more labored. Her body growing hotter.

She lifted her hips up to him in response to these feelings, and grumbled in frustration as any feelings of friction slipped between them.

“Hop, touch me,” Her voice came out strained, “ _Please_ …”

And Hop pulled himself from her breasts in response, looking up at her with a crimson expression as he too, panted from his efforts.

“If you want me to,” He said through a half-lidded gaze, in which Gloria lifted her hips up in response.

“Please _, I need you to_.” She begged as Hop pulled himself up to kiss her, their expressions flushed as his hand trailed downwards from her waist and into her sweatpants. Gloria’s breath faltered as his fingers came in contact with her underwear, touching lightly at first before pressing firmly against the fabric.

“Fuck,” Hop murmured as he broke their kiss, his face falling against the croon of her neck, “You’re so wet…”

His touches grew bolder as he pressed on, before stroking gently. Gloria bit her lip in response, before breaking out into a lengthy whine. The sound alone made both of them blush _, did that really just come out of her_?

“See what you’ve done to me…” Gloria muttered as Hop kept up with his strokes, yet Hop only smirked in response as he soon peppered kisses along her jaw.

“Oh, I’m far from done with you.” And as those words left him, his fingers dipped past the band of her panties and right into her folds. Gloria squealed at his touch, before falling back in response to his motions. He was experimental at first, working his finger around before finally settling on her clit—building a slow, yet firm rhythm.

 _“Fu-u-ahh,”_ She couldn’t even speak.

Gloria found herself lost in the feeling. His fingers on her. In _that_ way. She could only hope the Hotel Ionia had thick walls as her moans became less restrained. She could only _pray_ the sheets beneath them were sturdy as she pulled at their seams.

Her senses blended into a warm haze as she shut her eyes, not even noticing Hop trailing kisses down her neck to her chest, before diving further down to her stomach. His touch left hers for only a moment as he pulled down on her sweats, sliding them down in one soft motion. Gloria’s hips worked on their own as she helped him ease the rest of her clothes off, before Hop once more resumed his kisses to her stomach.

Gloria looked up, flushed in her haze, “Hop…”

He sighed as he kissed his way down, past her belly button, before drifting up to look at her through a flushed gaze. His hands smoothed up and down her sides before settling back down between her legs.

“There’s something I want to try…” He whispered heavily as his hands slowly parted her legs, “Something I should have done the last time.”

Gloria panted as she looked down at him, her legs spreading on their own accord as Hop continued his trail downward. His kisses were soft, wet, hot, and she could only quiver when his hands snuck under and lifted her bottom to his lips.

In that moment, she felt the heat of his breaths against her thighs first, and all she could do was clench the sheets as she watched his head dipped between her legs. Holding her breath was futile, as in the instant she felt his mouth on her, all restraint was lost as she cried out for him.

His tongue was warm, as he slowly licked up from the bottom of her folds before drifting back down again. She found herself breathless as he found a rhythm, her body heating up as his tongue took over.

Panting. Keening. Gloria could barely recognize the noises that came from her. It was unlike anything she had felt before, it was warm, soft, tender, tingling-

 _Oh_.

Hop settled on the bundle of nerves nested at her core. He took a few tiny licks, then a few more steady strokes, before wrapping his lips fully around the sensitive nub.

 _“H-Hop!”_ Gloria gasped out as she lifted her hips up, yet Hop kept his grip firm on her thighs—locking her in place as he continued sucking her clit. Everything around her grew hot as her vision started to blur, and just as she let out another deep groan, she looked down to find Hop’s gaze meet hers. His own cheeks were red and his gaze heavy, and Gloria could only fathom the view before him.

He pulled away as he took in a steady breath, before diving back again to resume his efforts with a hum. Gloria’s head fell back as she felt her legs go to mush, not even realizing Hop lifting the one over his shoulder.

“Don’t stop…” Gloria stammered, reaching down to weave her fingers into his hair, “Please, Hop, _keep_ … _keep_ …”

She shut her eyes in her bliss, before moaning at the sudden feeling of Hop’s finger ease into her. First one, then two, _ah._ Before Gloria could gasp out at the sensation, Hop curled the digits into a hook before lightly stroking her walls in a come-hither motion.

 _Fuck._

It didn’t take long after that. Gloria lost all sense of time as she felt her stomach coil in pressure as Hop continued to lick, stroke, suck, then stroke, lick, suck…

“Hop…” Gloria said quietly, “I…I think I’m…”

And then it hits her suddenly, together, all at once. She comes with a cry as her orgasm washes over her, arching her back as her thigh clench Hop tightly in place. A blinding, scorching white heat, runs flushed over her body as Gloria takes in a series of quick breaths, trying to ease her racing heart as she comes down from the high.

She hears Hop chuckling as he comes out from her thighs, wiping his jaw with his hand as he too is panting from her release. She reaches for him and he grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers as she looked up at him with awe.

“That was…” Gloria was at a loss of words, _“That was…”_

Hop smiled down at her, “ _Ace_.”

He finished her sentence with another chuckle as he falls back on the bed, pulling her sweaty body to him as he nuzzles against her neck. Still trying to catch her breath, Gloria turned to kiss him. The kiss was lethargic, lazy, as she tried to recover from the throbbing aftermath between her legs. Thankfully, Hop cupped her cheek as he once more took the lead.

And it was then she felt a familiar bulge poke through.

Hop broke away from the kiss, pulling himself back when he heard her gasp. Suddenly, he sat up and it was then Gloria noticed the stiff tent in his pants. He laughed nervously.

“I’ll…go take care of this and be right back.” He scratched the back of his neck as he scooted away, but Gloria grabbed his wrist.

“Wait,” She sat up, pulling him back to her, “What do you mean?”

Hop hesitated as he took in a deep breath, looking at her then back down to his pants.

“I don’t want to hurt you again.” He said, his tone slightly faltering, “It’s okay, I really don’t mind-”

But Gloria’s hands were on him before he could even finish. She didn’t know what she was doing, all she knew was she liked the sound Hop made when she gently palmed the bulge in his pants. His eyes rolled back as the palming soon became stroking, and soon enough his argument was lost as he fell back beside her.

“You deserve to feel good…” She reiterated his words back to him as he struggled keeping his eyes open, groaning as his skin grew hotter and hotter against her touch.

“Do you want to…?” He moaned as her lips skimmed along his cheeks, “Did you really want to try again?”

Gloria nodded in the croon of his neck, letting go of his length before skimming her hands back up his torso.

“I want to try again.”

And she kissed him to solidify her response. For her, this is what she wanted. No pressure. No expectations. All she wanted was Hop, and Hop alone. If this time was terrible again, at least they’ll experience it _together_. For her, that’s all that matters now. Just him. Just her.

Nothing else.

Hop broke away quickly to reach over for his duffle on the side of the bed.

“I didn’t…this isn’t the reason why I came here,” Hop stammered as he pulled a condom out from the bag, taking off his pants and boxers with one fluid motion. “I-I was just with Lee and he gave me these to just, you know, _have_ and I don’t want you to think that’s the reason for all of this tonight and-”

 _“Hop,”_ Gloria reached out to him, that familiar haze once more settling in, “Please, please just fuck me.”

He nearly choked when she said that. With haste, he quickly scrambled with the condom and did his best to slide it on. Gloria watched in anticipation as he did so, but nearly lost it when the shape took form on his dick.

“Hop,” Gloria inhaled sharply, trying hard not to laugh, “Is that a _Charizard condom_?”

Hop laughed as he crawled back over to her, “Well, um, _yeah,_ like I said I got these from Lee and-”

“Please stop talking about Leon.” Gloria sighed as she pulled him back to her.

“Fair.” He said as he kissed her again, deepening their embrace as the two settled back down against the pillows.

“Before I-um, _we_ start,” Hop said as he broke the kiss, “This might help.” And he laid Gloria back down, took a few extra pillows, and settled them underneath her bottom so that her hips were elevated to meet his. She raised an eyebrow, a little awkward in the position as Hop loomed over her, but he seemed determined as he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs.

“Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.” He adjusted their positions so that they were angled with each other, before leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips. “I’m going to try and ease my way in this time…”

Gloria’s breath faltered as she nodded, closing her eyes as once more Hop’s hands worked their way down her body. They settled once more between her legs, and Gloria’s mouth parted at the feeling of his finger once more inside her.

“That’s one,” He whispered into her ear, curling his finger up in a steady motion. She rocked against his hand in unison with his touch, mewling as yet another finger slipped in.

Hop swore something intangible under his breath.

“Two,” He said as he gently began to increase his strokes. He kissed the side of her temple before pulling back to look down at her body, writhing against his working hand. It wasn’t long before another finger slipped in, and Gloria cried out in response.

“…three.” Hop groaned as he pumped into her, twisting his hand as Gloria moaned.

 _“Put it in.”_ Gloria moaned as her body thrusted against him, and Hop could only swallow before nodding. This was it.

Removing his hand, he lined himself up with her carefully, sighing at the feeling of her wet folds on his length, before slowly…yet surely…easing himself into her.

She gasped at the feeling as he entered slowly, her body going to mush as her hips elevated to meet his. With the help of the pillows, she didn’t have to go far as Hop worked himself deeper into her. She didn’t spasm, she didn’t shut down, but instead…relaxed as the stretching feeling took over her senses.

 _“F-Fuck…”_ Hop groaned as he shut his eyes, sinking deeper into her as her hips lifted up and down against him.

Gloria moaned in response. She expected pain. She expected to gasp out in shock and pull away. But this time…unlike before…she felt something else. Something hot. Something _full._

“G-Gloria….” Hop stammered, reaching down to kiss her.

“Hop…” She smiled as his forehead touched hers once more. In that instant, she felt Hop’s hips firmly against hers.

“It’s in,” He sighed heavily, groaning, “It’s all the way in.”

Gloria took a deep breath, “You can try moving, it’s…it’s okay.”

Steadily, with a soft nod, he rocked his hips slowly against hers. She gasped at the feeling as he stilled, before moving softly again.

“Does…does it hurt?” He asked, his face flushed with lust as he experimented with the pace, panting.

“N-No…” Gloria sighed as she rocked her hips back against his hip, inciting another moan from Hop. “It feels…really good, actually.”

And with that, she then met him thrust for thrust. Building a comfortable rhythm as the two lost themselves in each other. Their limbs intertwined, that delicious friction, it was almost too much as Hop quickened his pace. Moaning as he lost himself in the pleasure.

Gloria looked up at her boyfriend in awe, astonished that she was able to make him feel this way. His grip tightened on her thighs as his pace continued, pumping into her with a sudden vigor that soon made her head spin.

“I love you…” Hop groaned into her ear, “I love you, Gloria.”

He moved to kiss her, and Gloria moaned contently as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _“_ I love you,” She breathed, “I love you so much.”

And in that moment, his pace was almost too much to bear as he rapidly worked against her. Chests heaving. Bodies sweating.

“I’m gonna cum… _shit_.” Hop groaned as he buried his face against her neck, “I can’t hold it anymore.”

Gloria kissed his neck, breathless, “Go ahead, cum for me...”

That did it. With one final thrust, Hop came sharply with a groan as he pushed into her one last time, relishing in the feeling of her warmth as his orgasm crashed over him. Breathing heavily, his eyes met Gloria’s before capturing her lips in his once more—their hips still connected as he throbbed in the aftermath.

“Was that…” He muttered against her lips, “Was that better than the last time?”

Gloria giggled as she nodded, kissing him again, “Oh yes, a thousand times better.”

He eased himself out of her then, the cold’s night chill sudden very apparent as he quickly disposed of the condom and snuggled back up with her under the thick blanket. Hop pulled her close to him, enjoying her warmth as she snuggled by his side.

“Did you cum too?” He asked as Gloria stroked his cheek. She shook her head in response, but then put a finger to his lips when he went to protest.

“No, but it’s okay.” She sighed contently as she moved closer against him, “I still enjoyed it very, very much.”

He caressed her hair as she smiled up at him, her heart still racing from it all.

“Besides, we just have to keep practicing. That’s all.” Her words were enough to make him blush.

 _Practice._ That meant she wanted to do it again. And again. Hop liked the idea of _practicing_.

“…I don’t deserve you.” Hop breathed in astonishment, smirking lazily as soon fatigue washed over him.

“Yep,” Gloria said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, before she too allowed her eyes to slowly drift close. “You don’t.”

She settled herself against his chest then, and soon it wasn’t long before fatigue took over them both. Their breathing once more came together in sync as both Hop and Gloria drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Relishing in the warmth they made on this cold, incredible night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing smut so I hope it was somewhat bearable haha oh well, if it's trash at least it's my trash. If anything, it was a fun challenge! I hope you all liked it! Oh, and happy postwickshipping week!


End file.
